How The Kaiba Stole Christmas
by KaibaLoather
Summary: Kaiba hates Christmas so he wants to get rid of it! plz R&R or R


KL: I have nothing to say cause my mind has been erased by school and all it's evil teachers and the evil principal and all their evil ways. So on with the mindless story. And ignore misspellings of words spell check is being a brat.  
  
Note: no Yu-Gi-Oh characters or monsters were harmed in the making of this thing (except Kaiba and Joey)  
  
How the Kaiba stole Christmas!  
  
Every idiot down in Domino town loved Christmas a lot, but Kaiba who lives in a mansion some where in Domino town, did not.  
  
Kaiba hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season! Now, don't bother asking why, not even Kaiba's brother Mokuba noes the reason. It could be that his trench coat was too tight. It could be that his teeth were two white. But I think the most likely reason of all may have been that his intention span was five times two small.  
  
But, whatever the reason his trench coat or his intention span, he sat there on Christmas Eve, hating the idiots, staring from a window of his mansion with his everyday frown at the Christmas lighted windows down in Domino Town. For Kaiba knew every idiot down in Domino Town was busy now, hanging up their wreaths that are decorated with duel-monsters. "and their hanging their stockings!" Kaiba said with a sneer. "Tomorrow is Christmas, it's practically here!" then he yelled, with his Kaiba fingers fiercely drumming, "I MUST stop Christmas from coming!"  
  
For, tomorrow, he knew all the dumb girls and boys would wake bright and early, they'd rush for there toys! And then! Oh, the noise! Oh, the noise! Noise! Noise! Noise! Noise!, and that's one thing Kaiba hated! The noise! Noise! Noise! Noise! Noise!  
  
Then the Idiots, young and old, would sit down to feast. And they'd feast! And they'd feast! And they'd FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! They would feast on Idiot-pudding, and rare roast-blue eyes white dragon, which was something Kaiba couldn't stand the least!  
  
And then they'd do something Kaiba liked least of all! Every idiot down in Domino town, the fat and the short, would stand close together, with Christmas bells ringing. They'd stand hand in hand. And the idiots would start singing! They'd sing! And they'd sing! AND they'd SING! SING! SING! SING! And the more Kaiba thought of this idiot-Christmas-sing, the more Kaiba thought, "I must stop this whole stupid thing! Why for fifty-three seconds I've put up with it now! I MUST stop this pointless Christmas from coming!  
  
.but how? Then Kaiba got an idea! A horrible idea! KAIBA GOT A HORRIBLE, AWFUL IDEA!  
  
"I know just what I'll do!" Kaiba laughed in this throat. And he made one of his slaves make him a Santy Clause hat and trench coat. And he chuckled and grinned, "what a great trick! With this trench coat and this hat, I look just like Saint Nick!"  
  
"All I need now is a reindeer." Kaiba looked around. But, since there are no reindeer in Domino town, there was none to be found. Did that stop Kaiba? No! Kaiba simply said, "if I can't find a reindeer I'll make one instead!" so he called over that mutt, Joey Wheeler. Then he took some blue thread and he tied a big horn on the top of his head. Then he loaded some bags and some empty sacks on his blue eyes white dragon shaped sleigh and he hitched up Joey. Then Kaiba said, "go you stupid mutt" and the sleigh started down through the door of his mansion to the homes of the idiots where they lay a-snooze.  
  
All their windows were dark. Quiet snow filled the air. All the idiots were dreaming sweet dreams with no care. When Kaiba came to Marik's house on the square. "This is stop number one" Kaiba hissed and he climbed to the roof, empty bags in his fist.  
  
Then Kaiba slid down the chimney, A rather tight pinch. But, if Santa could do it, then so could Kaiba. He got stuck only once, for a moment or two. Then he stuck his head out of the fireplace flue where the Ishtar's stockings hung. "These stockings," he grinned, "are the first things to go!"  
  
Then Kaiba slithered and slunk, with a smile most unpleasant, around the room, and he took every present! Duel-monsters! Duel-disks! Roller-skates! Drums! Checkerboards! Tricycles! Popcorn! And Tums! And Kaiba stuffed them in bags. Kaiba then, very nimbly, threw all the bags, one by one, through the window!  
  
Then Kaiba slunk to the icebox. Kaiba took the idiots' feast! Kaiba took the idiot pudding! He took the roast blue eyes white dragon! Kaiba cleaned out that icebox as quick as a flash. Why, Kaiba even took their last can of kuribo! Then Kaiba stuffed all the food up the chimney with glee. "And now!" Kaiba grinned, "I will push out the tree!"  
  
And Kaiba grabbed the tree, and started to shove when he heard a small sound like chalk squeaking against a chalkboard. He turned around fast, and he saw Marik! Marik Ishtar, who acts like he is only two. Kaiba had been caught by Marik. Who got out of bed to torment everyone with his millenium rod. Marik stared at Kaiba and said in a sweet yet scary voice, "Santy Clause, why, why are you taking our Christmas tree away? Why?  
  
But, you know, Kaiba was so smart and so slick he thought up a lie and he thought it up quick! "Why, my sweet little tot," the Santa Kaiba lied, "there's a light on this tree that won't light on one side. So I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear. I'll fix it up there. Then I'll bring it back here." And Kaiba's lie fooled Marik. Then Kaiba patted Marik's head and let him torment his reindeer (Joey Wheeler) with his millenium rod and sent him to bed. And when Marik Ishtar went to bed with an evil grin on his face, Kaiba went to the window and threw the tree out!  
  
The last thing Kaiba took was the log for their fire. Then Kaiba went up the chimney and on their walls Kaiba left nothing but hooks and a lit fire. And the one speck of food that Kaiba left in the house was a crumb that was even to small for a mouse. Then Kaiba did the same thing to all other idiots' houses leaving crumbs much too small for the other idiots' mice.  
  
It was a quarter past dawn, all the idiots still a-snooze, all the idiots still a-bed when Kaiba packed up his blue eyes white dragon shaped sled, packed it up with their presents! The cards! The duel-disks! The tags! And the tinsel! The food! and every thing else!  
  
Three stories up! Up the stairs of Kaiba's mansion, he road with his load to the roof to throw it off! "HA-HA to the idiots!" Kaiba was Kaiba-ish-ly singing. "They're finding out now that no Christmas is coming! They're just waking up! I know just what we'll do! Their mouths will hang open a second or two then the idiots in Domino will all cry boo-hoo! That's a noise," Kaiba said as he grinned, "that I simply must hear!" So Kaiba paused. And Kaiba put his hand to his ear. And Kaiba did hear a sound rising over the snow. it started in low. Then it started to grow.  
  
But the sound wasn't sad! Why, This sound sounded, very merry! It couldn't be so! But it was merry! VERY! Kaiba stared down at domino from his roof, what Kaiba saw was a shocking surprise! Every idiot down in domino town, the fat and the short was singing. Without any presents at all! Kaiba hadn't stopped Christmas from coming! IT CAME! Some how or other, it came just the same!  
  
And Kaiba, with his Kaiba feet ice cold in the snow, stood puzzling and puzzling: "how could it be so? It came without duel-monsters! It came without duel-disks! It came without packages, boxes or bags! Kaiba was puzzled for five hours, till his brain was sore. Then Kaiba thought of something he hadn't before! " Maybe Christmas," Kaiba thought, "doesn't come from a store. "Maybe Christmas perhaps means a little bit more!"  
  
And what happened then? Well in Domino Town they say that Kaiba's small intention span grew five sizes that day! Then at the very minute Kaiba sledded down off his roof through the ligghts of Domino Town, and Kaiba brought back the presents! And the food for the feast!  
  
And Kaiba carved the roast blue eyes white dragon!  
  
Did you like it? Please read and review or read and flame. Flames are funny ^_^ I would of published this earlier but my stupid computer is being a brat. So review it's a easy task just push the little button at the bottom of the page to the left ^_^ 


End file.
